You have the Right
by rebelmagnus
Summary: Being blindsided on an op can change everything ... For everyone. Chapter 1 Revised! & Chapter 2 Revised and Added! Book Cover Added!
1. Chapter 1Revised

A/N: This is just something I've been thinking of, and well I'd really like to know what you think. All mistakes are mine…. This is the first story I've written where the first chapter is over 1000, yay!

My goal is for each update to be at least 1000 words. Enjoy!

Warning: Rated for the language, I've added a few swear words. I apologize if I offended anyone.

Disclaimer: I own not own any part of NCIS Los Angeles

On a December night finds, NCIS Agent Kensi Blye standing by herself out in the chilly air. Wearing nothing but a little black dress, that doesn't leave anything to imagination, and black boots. Standing under a hazy street light, doesn't allow her any sense of the security that she wants. She prefers the shadows, but tonight she knows it's not an option. So she forces herself to stand there as a car pulls up in front of her on the semi empty street.

Smiling she turns to greet them. Reaching their car, she rests her arms against the window sill as she leans down to talk to the two men in the car. She tries not to notice one guy's wandering eyes as he looks down her dress. Instead she chooses to concentrate on their faces. "Gentlemen. Anything I can help you with tonight?"

"Ally Smith?" The one nearest to her questions.

Openly suspicious, she warily answers yes. Backing away from the car she stammers, "How do you know my name?" Hoping to display an air of confidence, she smiles, but it seems to come off as though she's shaken by this turn of events.

Hearing the affirmative, the two men get out of their car and approach her, a smirk covering each face. The first thing she notices puzzles her, their LAPD officers. Everything was going exactly to plan, but then … this was an unexpected development. The next words out of the first officer's mouth, happens to wipe the, what little she could manage, smile off her face. Nothing makes sense. Nothing in the briefing led her to believe LAPD could be involved. How could they leave out this important detail?

"Ally Smith you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Speechless Kensi just stood there in shock. How could this was going to happen? She could've swore Eric made sure LAPD was nowhere near this area. He should've been monitoring the police scanner just in case. For a second there her mask slipped. For a second, surprise slipped through and displayed on her face. Everything was going according to plan, but then this unexpected development and now she can't seem to stay in character? For a moment puzzlement overrode her initial reaction. The puzzlement did not last long. Anger became the next emotion to come over her. She should be concentrating on the mission, not her emotions.

The next stage was suppose to be a critical point in the mission. She could finally meet the boss, but now… Wait a moment… Does he? He couldn't? Kensi's unsure, there's been no inkling of an LAPD connection. Since her back-up, in the form of Callen and Sam, hasn't interfered yet and in case someone else might be watching, she might just have to roll with what's to come, if nothing else, Hetty can just bail her out later. The pass and fail moment has come and gone. It seems she would need her A-game for what's to come.

"What the hell? You can't be serious!" Kensi demands of the officer arresting her as she draws back just out of his reach.

"Ma'am please calm down…" a second officer started, appearing in her line of sight from seemly nowhere. He stood at least a head taller than her, with crew cut blonde hair and startling blue eyes. In less than a minute she was speechless for a second time. If it wasn't for the hair and some almost obvious facial features, he could be a dead ringer for her partner, Marty Deeks.

Deeks, just thinking about him hurt. Things between them have been tense lately. Ever since - No , she won't go there. Refusing to think about what's been happening between them lately, it would just be too distracting to her, which is something she doesn't need right now, especially with this unseen complication. There will be plenty of time later for dealing with their 'issues'.

Mistaking the moment of silence for a sign of compliance, the first officer took a step forward towards her, cuffs at the ready. Officer Stan, she subconsciously notes the name on the nametag, is a short stocky man with dark hair and brown eyes, the exact opposite of his partner: Officer Rick. There's something in his eyes that immediately sets her teeth on edge, almost a cruel like glint shimmering beneath the surface. "Resisting will only make it harder on you in the end. So why don't you just cooperate," even the sound of his voice just makes something inside of her immediately take notice, which she should. After all he now seemed to be the key to getting to the next stage in the mission or at least figuring out what the hell is going on.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" Kensi exclaims, tensing up as Officer Stan continues to move closer into her personal space. When he comes within striking distance, she punched him in the nose.

He hit the ground with a thump. Reaching up to his nose, his hand comes away with blood. "Crazy Bitch," growling, he gathers his bearings before trying to stand back up. Officer Rick, upon seeing his partner go down, keeps his gaze trained on Kensi as he slowly approaches the scene before him, though as it turns out he did not need to. While all this is going on in front of her, she contemplates all the ways she can escape.

Though she takes none of them, instead she stands there ranting, "Do I look like a Ma'am to you? How dare you! Do all men not know how to talk to a woman? First my so called "boyfriend" promises to meet me here? Though who knows why- But that's beside the point. Now you… you… you asses mistake me for a prostitute, which by the way is a total mistake. You will be sorry when my boyfriend hears about this! He is not someone you want to mess with, the General will definitely hear about this!"

Throughout her rant, Officer Stan recollects himself. Both officers stared at her like she was a mad woman. At the mention of a general, Officer Stan's face contorts in a grimace. A glint appears in his eyes as they form a glare, heated enough to burn a person dead. Seeing his reaction Kensi tenses and tries not to react to what's going to happen next.

Tired and in pain, Officer Stan decides to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing her arm he twists her around so that her front is facing the wall in front of them. Twisting her arms behind her back, he cuffs her. Keeping one hand on the back of her neck, he pats her down. By the feel of things, he enjoys it all too much. Swinging her around to face them, Officer Stan rebuts while giving her another once over with his eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

All the while, his partner stands off to the side, alternating between ignoring what's happening and stealing glances at Kensi's outfit. Intervening purely for his own reasons, Officer Rick finally speaks, his voice conveying his boredom, "Are you done yet? We don't have time for this. Some of us actually have things to do." Stepping forward, he helps his partner handle their prisoner into the vehicle.

Sitting in the back of the police car, Kensi feels a sense of calm and security once she is separated from the two LAPD officers, a gate in between them. When she's sure their attention is elsewhere, she rests her head against the window, taking an unguarded moment to collect her thoughts, unsure what she should expect next.

A/N: I don't want to demand, I hate when people do that. So how about a bribe instead: Cookies for a review….?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope… Don't own NCIS: Los Angeles

A/N: I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news: I'm a horrible updater. Good news: Here's the next chapter

Thanks for all the Alerts/Favorites/Reviews!

Another note is that the direction of this story has changed. I changed chapter 1 a little bit so that this chapter will actually make sense. I promise I haven't forgotten this story!

This story is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2

1 hour later

**LAPD Precinct**

Nothing exciting has been happening tonight, just one of those boring nights where the crazies seemed to have decided to stay in. Receptionist Rhonda Carter is bored. It's one of those nights where patrols are patrolling, yet the worst they do is give out tickets. Turning to the right she browse's her computer in search of something to take her mind off her boring shift. After checking out the usual gossip sites, not finding anything worth mentioning, she turns to playing solitaire. Just finishing her fourth game a noise catches her attention.

In walks a man dressed in an expensive suit that looked like it came from this season's issue of Vogue that she reads on nights like this. After checking him out, she glances up at the man's face. Gasping she can't help but stare into his baby blue eyes, not missing his scruffy look and fluffy hair, hiding his eyes from few every few steps. When their eyes connect she grabs a pen and pretends to be working on whatever paperwork that sits in front of her, yet keeps an eye out of the corner of her eyes.

Above her a throat is cleared, when she doesn't acknowledge the throat clearer fast enough, another one immediately follows and then another. Setting down her pen she slowly drags her eyes up with annoyance building. "May I help you sir?" she asks with a sweet smile gracing her face, showing none of her annoyance at his impatience, she's a professional after all.

"Yes, hello Miss Rhonda. I'm here to speak to my client," the lawyer answers with a charming smile suddenly gracing his face.

"Name?" Rhonda answers.

"Ally Smith. She was brought in about a half hour ago." He answers, with a hint of his earlier impatience. This wrinkle in the mission has brought an unexpected delay in closing the case as soon as possible and probably just messed up any chance they has at meeting the head dealer tonight. Everyone really hopes they don't have to start again because this is the closest anyone has gotten to catching said head dealer. While Rhonda turns to look up Kensi's record, he takes a deep breath and remembers when this all went wrong.

_1 hour earlier_

_Nothing had happened yet, and it's been hours. Or what feels like hours. Alone in the car he has a moment to relax for a second and relax he does, while lounging back into his seat. Every second has been a whirlwind of activity, not a moment to reflect on the earlier argument he had with his partner. Everything had been normal, they were bickering like usual, maybe flirting a little bit and then…._

"_Heads up," a voice interrupted on the comm as a dark unmarked car pulls up next to Kensi. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he sits up and eyes the car._

"_Eric can you run the plates? 6 Zulu Alpha Perish 8 9 Fern." He asks of their technical expert, who can be heard tying in the background._

"_On it. Ok, it shows that the car belongs to…. Whoa," he trails off as he takes in what shows up on his screen. _

_The silence is a second too much for his liking, "What is it Eric?"_

"_What's LAPD doing on scene?"_

"_What?" hearing the others same exclamation over the news means that he did not hear correctly. He's a little upset, which shows in his next sentence, "I thought you check? There's not suppose to be any patrols in the area!"_

"_There's not. At least according to the logs and nothing shown up on the scanner," Eric speaks for everyone when he says this, this is unexpected and brings a whole lot of confusion to the front of everyone's mind._

"_So let's get over there and let them know to clear off, this is an NCIS op and their interfering." He immediately suggests, after all that is his partner, no matter the differences they are facing right now._

_Opening the car door, he hears the others doing the same thing, a voice makes them stop before the door can open an inch._

"_You will do no such thing Detective. That includes you too Agent Callen and Agent Hanna." Came the voice everyone hates, and has since the moment he stepped into OP's. _

"_You have got to be kidding me Granger," Sam Hanna protests. "She might already been compromised, he argues as they all watch her punch one of the officers. All three of their fists and jaws clench when she's cuffed and searched. _

"_What exactly do you want us to do?" after a moment he adds, "Director," with just an inch of attitude. _

_Instead of hearing Grangers voice in his ear, Hetty takes over before her agents decide to mutiny. "Mr. Deeks, you will come back to OP's. Agent Blye will keep her cover-"_

"_Then what's next? We can't just -" he interrupts Hetty._

_She interrupts right back, "If you would let me finish Mr. Deeks. You are due in Wardrobe in 15 minutes. Since Miss. Blye was arrested she's going to need a lawyer and last time I check you're the only one who's taken the bar exam."_

Rhonda interrupts his musings when she delivers the news that will destroy everything. "Can you … Can you repeat that?"

Now the annoyance shows clear across her face, "I said there is no one hear by that name?"

"What! Are you absolutely sure? Can you look again? Brunette, brown eyes? With legs to dies for? She would be in a little black dress… Really hard to miss!" He feels like he's having a heart attack. She can't not be here. If she's not here? Where else could she be?

"I assure you Mr…" she trails off hoping for an answer, but when she receives a blank look in reply she continues, "There is no one here by that name or description. It has been a slow night tonight, no one's been booked in the last two hours at least."

End of Chapter 2

Well what do you think? It's been awhile and I come back with a cliffhanger. Like the new direction? Hate it? I did put a poll up on my profile regarding this story if anyone wants to take a look.

If you'd like, drop a review.


End file.
